


Crush on the Counselor

by Samantha_Holmes19



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (everyone is of age tho don't worry), 1988, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Couselor/Camper, Chicago Blackhawks, Fluff and Smut, Kazer, M/M, Pining, Skinny Dipping, Summer, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Holmes19/pseuds/Samantha_Holmes19
Summary: Patrick Kane loves summer camp! He's been going back every year for four years. But there's one big reason why he loves camp so much... and his name is Camp Counselor Jonathan Toews





	Crush on the Counselor

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Blackhawks Summer Fic Fest 2017 Game 3: AUs and tropes set in the summer. Hope you guys like it! Thanks to CoffeeKristin for putting this whole thing together

The bus crossed underneath the sign that read "Camp Woodhaven" and Patrick Kane had the biggest smile on his face as he looked out the window at all the familiar cabins. There was one big reason why Patrick kept coming back summer after summer, and his name was Camp Counselor Jonathan Toews. 

On a scale of 1-10 on the gorgeous meter, Jonathan was a 100. He was the head counselor of the camp and the source of many wet dreams that Patrick had every year. The man was always perfectly tan, athletically fit, and had a smile that would make a nun blush. But he was also very helpful, kind, and caring for every single camper - the complete and total package. 

Patrick had developed a crush on him the moment he saw him, four years ago when he first attended the camp at age 14. Now he was 18, and this was his last chance to try to make a move on him before he aged out at the end of the summer. 

Sure Jonathan was eight years older than him at 26, but that was besides the point. Plus, the older he got, the sexier he got, in Patrick's eyes. 

The bus stopped in front of the mess hall and everyone practically ran off the vehicle. The atmosphere was electric with old friends reuniting and new friends being introduced - god, he forgot how much he loved this place. 

After being reunited with his camp friends and finding his duffle bag from the huge pile, he started to walk towards his assigned cabin; but he was stopped by the sound of someone calling his name. When he turned around, he almost had to remind himself to keep breathing when he saw Jonathan jogging over to him. 

"Good to see you again, Patrick," he said, flashing his perfect smile. 

"Y-You as well," the teenager stumbled just slightly, almost kicking his friends when they quietly snickered behind him. 

"Just wanted to let you know that we're holding the field hockey tryouts next Saturday, and I'm hoping you come out for the team again," Jonathan continued. "I'm coaching the team this year, and I know that we need those skills of yours if we want to even attempt to beat Camp Sycamore."

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, you bet I'm going to be at tryouts!" he said, a little too eagerly, scolding himself internally. "Hopefully I can age out of camp with a trophy to show for it."

"Hopefully!" Jonathan said with a smile. "Well, I'll see you on Saturday then," he said before going back to the mess hall. Patrick turned around smiled to himself before swatting every single one of his friends when they started making kissing noises.

"Fuck all of you," Patrick laughed, on cloud nine at the moment. Oh yeah, this was going to be a great summer. 

*~*~*~*

Every year the weeks seemed to fly by, and before you knew it, summer was over. This year, the time seemed to speed by even faster. Here he was, two weeks left at camp, and still he had barely interacted with Jonathan outside of field hockey practice and games. 

Sometimes there would be times when Jonathan would catch Patrick looking at him, and he would give him a sweet smile. Then Patrick would become flustered and look away, drawing a small chuckle from Jonathan as he watched him.

But those moments weren't enough for Patrick to be satisfied. He wouldn't be happy until his lips were on Jonathan's, and he knew he was running out of time. But who knew it would be _this_ hard to try to make a move on his camp counselor?!

Maybe he should just give up on this fantasy. Maybe that's all it was - a fantasy. That's what Patrick was thinking as he started heading back towards his cabin one night after the late night snack. He was about to turn down the path when he noticed something down by the lake. 

Patrick started walking closer when he noticed the some _thing_ was a some _one_ , and they were sitting on the edge of the pier. Upon further inspection, the someone turned out to be Counselor Hottie himself, and suddenly Patrick's tongue felt way too big for his mouth. 

_'He's even more beautiful in the moonlight,'_ the teenager thought as he stepped on the pier. 

Jonathan turned around when he heard the wood creaking with Pat's steps, and immediately gave him one of those 1000 watt smiles. 

"Hey Patrick."

"Hey Jonathan." God, he felt like his heart was going to spring out of his chest. "What are you doing out here? I thought it's against the rules to be on the lake after dark?" he teased slightly, hoping he came off as funny instead of an asshole. 

"It is," Jonny responded, laughing softly. "But seeing as I'm not alone anymore, at least I have someone to jump in after me in case I fall," he said as he scooted over to make room for Patrick to sit next to him. "Besides, summer is almost over, and the lake is just so beautiful in the moonlight."

"Yeah, it is," Pat mumbled, looking at the man next to him rather than the water before them.

Jonathan looked at Patrick when he spoke, and the teen would have sworn he saw some flush flow into the counselor's cheeks. 

"Have you enjoyed your last summer?" Jonathan asked, filling the silence that had fallen between them. 

"Yeah, it's been great," Pat answered honestly, a genuine smile coming to his face as he thought back to all the activities he and his friends had done these past two months. "It'll be even better when we take home that tournament trophy next week. Sycamore won't know what hit them!"

Jonathan laughed and nodded, his eyes falling from watching Pat to watching the rippling water. "It's going to be different next summer, not having you around anymore," he said, eyes still remaining on the water. "You're the best player I've ever seen. The team is definitely going to miss you."

Patrick felt like the air had been let out of his balloon. That's all Jonathan saw him as - just a good field hockey player? "Y-Yeah... I'm gonna miss playing with you guys too," he said, trying his hardest not to sound defeated. 

"And it's not just your playing... it's your attitude... your sportsmanship, your leadership... your smile..."

Patrick almost cracked his neck with how hard he whipped his head to look at Jonathan when he said that. "W-What did you say...?"

"I said I'm gonna miss your smile," Jonathan repeated, a small smile appearing on his own face as he finally took his eyes off the lake and looked back at the boy sitting next to him. "And your laugh, I'm definitely going to miss that," he continued. "Not to mention those cutoff tank-tops and tight shorts you wear to show off how hard you've been working out all year just to try to impress me," he rattled off with a knowing smirk on his face. 

Now it was Patrick's turn to blush the deepest, darkest red he had ever blushed in his entire life. "W-What?! What are you talking about?"

"You really think I'm that dumb, Pat?" Jonathan asked, laughter in his tone. "All the times over the years that you've come up to ask me questions that you already knew the answers to just to talk to me? All the times I've caught you staring at me, daydreaming? That time last year when you accidentally 'sleepwalked' into my cabin? You really didn't think I couldn't figure out that you liked me?"

Patrick had never been more embarrassed in his life. When all those actions were listed out like that, he really did sound like a pathetic, love-sick kid. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do, he was just frozen. 

"I-I... I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I guess I'm not as slick as I thought I was."

"It's not that you weren't slick, it was just that you got bolder with each year," Jonathan said. "And there's no need to apologize. I'm not put off by it. I think it's rather cute... I think _you're_ cute," he slipped in there, deciding not to hold back anymore either. 

God, Pat was going to get whiplash if he kept turning his head this fast every time Jonathan spoke. "You do?" he whispered. 

Jonathan smiled and nodded. "Especially now that you've grown quite a bit since we first met," he joked. "You've gotten taller, muscular, your blonde hair is a little more tamed," he said as he slid a little closer to Patrick. 

"And you've stayed the same - gorgeous as ever," Patrick responded, also moving closer. "Well, no, you've actually gotten hotter every summer," he smiled, his hand moving to lightly stroke the outside of Jonathan's thigh. His head was tilting slightly as he slowly kept leaning in towards his counselor. 

"Look who's talking, mister cutoffs," Jonathan whispered with a smirk before leaning in the rest of the way to connect their lips together. 

Patrick's stomach was doing backflips while his heart was beating so fast and hard, he thought he was gonna crack open his ribcage. Jonathan's lips were better than he could have ever imagined. They were soft yet firm, plump and perfect. One of his hands came up to cup the side of Patrick's face and the teenager practically melted into the touch. 

Jonathan was the first to pull away, and he only did so so he could look behind Patrick and around their settings to make sure no one saw them. Patrick could give two flying fucks if anyone saw them at this point, and that was probably pretty obvious when he eagerly tried to get Jonathan's lips back connected to his as soon as the kiss was broke. 

"So impatient," Jonathan teased him with a giddy smile as he ducked down from Patrick's mouth to pressed small kisses to his neck. 

"I've been wanting to kiss you for four years now," Pat said as he rolled his head to the side for Jonathan to explore. "I don't want to ever stop."

The counselor chuckled and sucked gently over the teenager's Adam's apple as an idea popped in his head. 

"You want to go swimming?"

Patrick opened his eyes and furrowed his brow in confusion as he turned his head back to look at Jonathan. "Swimming? You really want to do that instead of continuing our make out session?"

"I never said we were going to stop making out..." the brunette said with a naughty look in his eyes. He gave one last look around to make sure they were alone before standing up and ridding himself of his shirt. 

Patrick's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly as he selfishly took in every single inch of perfect body that was displayed right in front of him. 

"I... I..." he stuttered before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "I don't have my trunks on."

"Who said anything about swimming trunks?"

And before Patrick could even process what Jonathan said, the counselor was slowly sliding his shorts and underwear down his toned legs - standing completely naked in front of Patrick. 

If Patrick's eyes were wide before, now they were the size of a pizza pan as he gazed up at the smirking Jonathan. Of course his eyes went straight away to his groin, and he immediately looked away almost as fast as he looked. His dick was perfect and slightly hard already; Patrick had to bite his lip to stop himself from licking them or letting out an embarrassing sound. 

Jonathan raised Patrick's head up and kissed him deeply before quickly diving into the water. He surfaced and slicked his hair back as he came back to the edge of the pier - the smuggest smile on his face as he looked Patrick over. 

"So... are you joining me...?" he asked, his hand coming up to stroke over the blonde's leg. 

Patrick turned to look over his shoulder at the cabins before standing up and quickly ridding himself of his clothes. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He was about to skinny dip with the man he had had a crush on for the last four years. This man practically jump started puberty for Patrick, and now he felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have him to himself. 

Patrick dove into the water and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of the coolness swallowing him up without any boundaries. He then turned back around and swam over to Jonathan - seeing his perfectly toned legs treading water. 

He swam up behind him and playfully slapped his ass before surfacing next to him. Jonathan laughed happily and wrapped his arms around Patrick's neck to pull him back into a kiss.

"See what I said, you get bolder every year," he joked as his hand carded through Pat's wet curls at the back of his head. 

"Yeah, I'd say swimming naked with my camp counselor, kissing him and grabbing his ass is pretty bold," Patrick laughed as his hands wrapped around Jonny's waist. 

"We can do something even bolder... if you want..." Jonathan breathed in Patrick's ear, tugging gently at his lobe before pulling back slightly to look him over. His kind eyes took a more hooded, seductive appearance now, and goddamn if that was not the most erotic look Patrick had ever seen before. The teen nodded his head and pressed his lips back against Jonathan's.

The older man smiled in their kiss and gently started to pull Patrick underneath the pier so they were out of sight. From the outside, one would never think there was this much space under here, and the water became a little more shallow so the two could pleasantly stand without having to tread water anymore. 

Jonathan pressed his body flush against Patrick's under the water as his tongue took no prisoners. The younger of the two let out a breathy moan as he opened his mouth up for Jonathan to ravish and pressed his body back against his.

"You're so sexy when you moan," Jonathan whispered as he started to grind his hips against Patrick's. The blonde let another moan slip from his mouth as he moved one of his hands down to encircle around Jonathan's thickness. 

"And you're so big in my hand," he whispered back as he gave him one tight, slow stroke down his shaft. 

The brunette let out his own moan rumble out from deep in his throat as he tugged on Pat's bottom lip. "Fuck, that feels amazing," he grunted as he tried to thrust into that tightness Patrick made with his hand. 

Patrick could not take his eyes off of the beauty that was Jonathan's aroused face. He couldn't believe that he was the one that was causing this pleasure to radiate off of this man. He felt so proud, and happy, and a little naughty, and he wanted to remember this moment forever.

Patrick reconnected their lips again and slipped his own tongue inside Jonathan's mouth to do his own exploration. He whimpered when their tongues touched for the first time and was practically panting as they slid back and forth against each other - their kiss turning slick and wet and oh so hot very fast. 

Jonathan playfully teased the soft curls that surrounded Patrick's groin until the boy was mewing desperately humping against his hand. The brunette smiled and closed his hand around his cock, quickly matching Patrick's hand so they stroked each other together. 

"Fuck, I'm so close," Patrick whispered, feeling his balls starting to twitch and his abdomen starting to tighten. "A-Are you close...?" he asked hesitantly, very embarrassed if his handjob was not adequate enough to bring Jonathan anywhere close to an orgasm. 

"Hell yeah I'm close," Jonathan panted to the relieved ears of his camper. "The most gorgeous boy in the whole camp has his hand on my dick, and his tongue down my throat, how could I _not_ be close?"

"Maybe my tongue will be somewhere else next time," Patrick growled in Jonathan's ear as he gave his cock a hard squeeze and tug, making the older man have to cover his mouth as the loudest moan ripped through his body.

"Fuck yes Patri... Patri--! Oh, fu--! Oh fuck--! Patrick!" Jonathan bit down on his knuckle as his orgasm plowed through and he came hard all over Patrick's hand under the water. 

The combination of seeing Jonathan orgasm in front of him, and feeling his warm semen coating his hand was the final kick that Patrick needed to have him seeing stars. He pressed his lips back to Jonathan's to muffle his orgasm as his body spasmed and he came apart in the counselor's hand. 

Both boys gently released each other's members before wrapping their arms around each other. They went back into the slightly deeper water and just floated around slowly, holding one another close as they panted softly. Patrick had never felt this sense of euphoria before. He wanted to bottle up this moment right here and keep it forever. 

Eventually he started to gently nuzzle Jonathan's shoulder and neck before he pressed the softest, most innocent kisses to the brunette's warm skin. 

"Come to bed with me," Jonathan whispered, affectionately pressing his own kisses to Patrick's head and temple. The blonde looked up at the brunette and just looked him over fondly before smiling sweet and nodding.

The two headed back to the pier and gathered up their clothes before walking hand in hand over to Jonathan's cabin. And as Patrick cuddled up next to him under the cool sheets - Jonathan's arms wrapped warm and strong around him while his face was nuzzled lovingly into Patrick's curls - he had a feeling that this summer would not be the last that he would see of Jonathan.


End file.
